Symbols of Office
After securing the stronghold for either the Dark Seducers or the Golden Saints it is time to go back to Sheogorath to learn what to do next. It turns out that the Greymarch has begun, Sheogorath vanishes. The only hope is for someone like the Hero to become the Madgod and sit on the throne but first they have to reanimate the Staff of Sheogorath. For this to happen they need to get the eye of Ciirta and a branch from the Tree of Shades. Walkthrough Sheogorath's Palace Travel to Sheogorath's Palace to speak to Sheogorath. He is in very uncharacteristically poor spirits and says that "our time has run out." His plan has failed, the Greymarch has begun and he is about to become Jyggalag. He orders the Hero to leave since when he next sees them he will not recognize them and kill them. He answers protests saying that he intended to give them his staff but the life is gone from it. Then he vanishes, screaming in a choked voice "The Realm is dead! Sheogorath is dead!" He then reappears for a moment, only to grow many times in size and then vanishes for good. Speak to Haskill and he will say that the only hope left is for someone besides Sheogorath to sit on the throne of the Madgod. If the throne is occupied when Jyggalag attacks, he may not prevail. Haskill says that the Hero is the only person who can become the new Madgod. In order for this to happen someone must reactivate and righteously possess the Staff of Sheogorath, the titular Symbol of Office. The secret of the staff's construction has been lost, but Haskill tells them that by going to Knifepoint Hollow, an ancient library, they may be able to reanimate the staff. He will also give them a crystal that is required to access the library. Knifepoint Hollow Travel to Knifepoint Hollow - Haskill will add a map marker. Once inside, follow the marker to a standard door. Activating the door will remove the crystal and shatter the door. Dyus is on the other side, seated on an ancient throne. Dyus was the keeper of the Great Library of Jyggalag. He already knows what is happening and sends them to get two items necessary for the staff's recreation. The first is the Eye of Ciirta, which is literally her eye. Ciirta is in The Howling Halls in Dementia on the Heretic's Horn. The second item is a branch from the Tree of Shades, found inside the ruins of Milchar, in Mania, just north of Overlook Road. The items can be gathered in either order. Howling Halls Travel to the Howling Halls, where Ciirta's apostles await. They are similar to heretics and zealots but wearing their own kind of robes. Initially, they will leave the Hero alone. There are some robes on a table further in but one apostle will have to be fought or sneaked past before reaching it. There are two more apostles in the next room to deal with. There are gems left on altars as offerings to pick up here. Once reaching the Congregation Chambers, they will meet a Khajiit apostle named Ra'kheran. If spoken to he will first say to wear a robe if they already haven't put one on yet and then ask for their help. Regardless of how the conversation goes, Ra'kheran will say that he is part of a group of apostles that wish to overthrow Ciirta in a coup. If the Hero decides to help them, the apostles will take care of Ciirta for them. Like all good revolutionaries, Ra'kheran and his co-conspirators need weapons, specifically, three apostle daggers. If helping them, Ra'kheran's allies must not be killed and the Hero must wear the apostle's robe at all times. If the previous apostles have been slain already, go back and get their two daggers from them. A third dagger can be found on a cupboard just east of the door to the antechamber. When wearing the robe, no one will attack. The Pelvis of Pelagius, an oddity, is near the door to the antechamber. With the three daggers in hand, return to Ra'kheran and he will sprint to his allies. After he arms them, the triumvirate of renegades will rush into the antechamber. If the Hero gets there first, (or if they have chosen to forge ahead without their help) they can have a brief conversation with Ciirta and learn a bit about her history, but will inevitably have to fight her. Her aide, the Luminary Kaz will also fight. Once Ciirta is dead, take her Eye and her robe. There is loot in the rafters of Ciirta's chamber worth getting. Milchar Next, travel to Milchar. Though Milchar is a fairly extensive ruin, skip most of it and head straight into the Grove of Reflection. The grove is a lush stand of vegetation surrounding a pool of water, with a standing stone in the center. Getting close to the stone will activate it. A shadowy doppelganger of the Hero will appear, with the same spells, items, scrolls and skills as they have, however they will also be armed with the mighty weapon Shadowrend, which manifests itself as either a matte black Daedric battleaxe or a similarly colored claymore version of the Dragonsword of Lainlyn, depending on whether their blunt or blade skill is higher. Although killing the mirror-self does not seem to increase the bounty, it can attract the attention of the Dark Brotherhood. Knifepoint Hollow Once they have both items, travel back to Knifepoint Hollow and speak with Dyus. He will create the staff for them. He then tells them to travel to Tree of Madness in Sheogorath's throne room and tap the tree's power to begin the transformation. This will end the current quest and begin the next: The Roots of Madness. Journal entries Trivia *Depending on quest status, the doppelganger will say certain remarks, such as shouting out the names of Cyrodiil's Aedra gods if the has been completed. *Killing the doppelgänger is a way to join the Dark Brotherhood. de:Herrschaftssymbole ru:Официальная символика